Unreached Love
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Ken and Hikari was sucked into a vortex with a world full of sorcerer, wizard and MonsterCaptor. When they enter the world, Hikari begin to loose memory about herself. Ken had become one of the greatest MonsterCaptor.


Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon and those characters. What a shame! And don't sue, don't sue!  
  
What A Day  
  
It was getting dark as if the rain is going to pour down the earth. Poor 12 years old Hikari Yagami can't make it back home. It was raining. Kari went to the nearest shelter she can find to save herself from getting all wet and cold.  
  
"Oh Taichi. What will Taichi do if I don't get back in time?" Hikari sighed.  
  
She was in Tamachii just now, having so much fun playing monopoly with Ken, Takeru, Iori, Miyako and Daisuke. They didn't mind how old they are to play this kind of stuff. This game brings them much joy.  
  
"I should have telephone Taichi before I left. Ichijouji won't mind. No matter, I will run back to his apartment." Hikari cover her head with her hand and begin to run furiously to Ken's apartment that was located not far from here.  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
"Just a second." Ken said while hurrying to get the door open. He was munching on his bread. "Konnichiwa! Oh, Yagami-san. Oh my, you are wet, come in first. I'll get you a towel."  
  
"Thanks Ichijouji-kun."  
  
"Here." Ken gives her the towel. She wipes herself gently.  
  
As Ken look at Hikari, he begin to ask her. "What brings you back?"  
  
"Well, it was raining heavily outside and I thought of coming back to telephone my brother to say that I won't be coming back until the rain has stop."  
  
"Oh, is that so. Is okay, you can.stay here.until the rain stop."  
  
"Thank you very much Ken-kun."  
  
Ken was blushing tremendously upon hearing what Hikari has called him.  
  
Hikari was giggling when she saw Ken cheeks redden. "Uh, are Daisuke and the other still here?"  
  
"No, they left after you left. Have a seat. I'll make you some tea; it will make you feel better."  
  
"Okay." Hikari sat down on the sofa. Ken's black laptop was in front of her and it was on. He was doing something with it. Hikari was gazing closer to the word that is written in it.  
  
"Is a school project."  
  
"Ah!" Hikari was shock by the sudden voice. It was bad to look at other people's work. "I'm so sorry Ken.I.I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright, Yagami-san. It's just a school project."  
  
"Oh, I see." Suddenly, the laptop begins to shake. "What's happening to your laptop, Ken?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't stay so close." Ken pushes Hikari away. Everything was suck into it. Ken and Hikari were holding onto the sofa. Slowly, Hikari grip was getting loose. She releases her grip because she can't hold much longer. Ken saw it and managed to grab her by her wrist.  
  
"Grab on to me Hikari."  
  
"I'm trying." Ken can't even how much longer. His hand was slipping too. The vortex was getting stronger and finally, they were sucked in to it.  
  
Hikari wake up with a headache. She was in a meadow or some kind of place full with flower. Ken was lying next to her. Hikari try to wake him up.  
  
"Ken, wake up." As she was doing this, something strikes her mind. She was loosing her memory. "Ken.Who is he?"  
  
Ken was starting to wake up. He was shock to see Hikari holding her head in pain.  
  
"Hikari, are you alright? I'm Ken." Ken was getting a headache too. The pain was too much for them to handle.  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I woke up with a bad headache. I was lying on a bed so soft as if I'm lying on air. Now the question is where am I? The door begins to open. I sat up and get all ready to see who it is. It was a sweet innocent lady with a funny looking cat ear on her head. She has long white hair.  
  
"I see you are awake, Ken-sama."  
  
I was shock. ""Who are you? Why do you call me Ken-sama? What do you mean by this?" I got up and stand on the ground. Waiting for her for an answer.  
  
"Ken-sama. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"No." I said and look at the mirror. I was shock to see myself with long hair. This must be some kind of a joke. My cloth was different too. I looked like some kind of ancient-medieval type of clothing. "What happen?"  
  
"Is something wrong with your cloth, Ken-sama?"  
  
"Can you please stop calling me that? You can just call me Ken. I will feel better with that calling.  
  
"As you said, Ken."  
  
"Uh.Can you tell me exactly what am I?"  
  
"You are my master. I'm your follower, Tailmon."  
  
"TAILMON? But, Tailmon should be a cat like Digimon."  
  
"Digimon? We are called the gijinka. I was once a cat like but you found me and changed me to this form. From that day, I have follow you ever since."  
  
Tailmon has reminded me of Hikari. I hope she is fine now. I won't feel so fine if she is in trouble. I look out the window. The scene was amazing. Such spectacular sighting. But now, I'm in a world with Tailmon that look half human serving me. What type of strange world am I in?  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Huh? Well, Ken.actually I'm here to inform you about the monster sighting at the Village Of Earth."  
  
"Village of Water? What is that going to do with me?"  
  
"You have to stop the monster from destroying the village."  
  
"Me? But.how can I."  
  
"You can do it. Now let's go."  
  
Tailmon was like a bullet train. Her speed was unbelievable. She was carrying me all the way to our destination. We were getting closer to the village. Smoke was seen coming out from the village. I leap out of Tailmon and run toward the village. The monster was a Digimon called Petaldramon. A wood type. My knowledge about Digimon was still in my mind.  
  
"Tailmon, isn't that a Digimon?"  
  
"That's not a Digimon."  
  
"Not a Digimon. Strange."  
  
"Hurry Ken. You will handle the monster."  
  
"But how can I handle this monste."  
  
"You are no match for me, kid. Let me give you a taste of your own medicine." Suddenly, it strikes me. I begin to hear a girl speaking into my ear. I can feel the power lay on my palm. I reached out my hands and begin to chant. A ball of flame begins to form. From it, a monster like creature came out from the ball of flame. It was a fire-figure of Flamedramon. It rushed out and begins attacking Petaldramon. He cries in pain as the fire burn its entire body.  
  
"Good work Ken. Now, collect his soul." Tailmon said.  
  
"Collect his soul?" The dust of Petaldramon's remain was suck into my palm and disappear. I was totally shock.  
  
"You have done it."  
  
"I did?" Victory was our. We were in the woods; heading back home when somebody bang into me. I look at her, it was Hikari.  
  
"Hikari? I'm so glad I found you."  
  
"Sorry mister. I don't know who you are. But I'm trying to.there he is." A loud buzzing sound flies on top of us. I can't believe it, it was.Stingmon.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: Is getting interesting. Just keep reading, okay?  
  
Ken: ~sigh. Review now. 


End file.
